


Четыре раза, когда Джек и Брок втайне получали травмы во время секса, и один раз, когда это не стало тайной

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blasphemy, Broken Bones, Coming Out, Concussions, Douchebros: A Love Story, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, HYDRA Husbands, Humor, M/M, Medical Trauma, Poor Jesus, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Shower Sex, dislocations, hot peppers, penile bleeding, sex injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Краткое содержание: Этот фик был написан под впечатлением от поста на Jezebel.com о том, какие самые идиотские травмы люди получали во время секса. Что? Вы сомневаетесь, когда речь идет об этих двоих?





	Четыре раза, когда Джек и Брок втайне получали травмы во время секса, и один раз, когда это не стало тайной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Times Jack and Brock Secretly Injured Themselves During Sex and One Time It Wasn't a Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838012) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



> Предупреждения: травма во время секса, сотрясение мозга, кровоточащий член, переломы, секс в душе, острые перцы, пьяные выходки, флафф и крэк, богохульство, HYDRA Husbands, любовная история двух долбоебов, бедный Иисус

В первый раз Джек Роллинз и Брок Рамлоу получили секс-травмы из-за суровой госпожи Текилы. В тот день было выпито достаточно, чтобы поколебать высокие горы маскулинности и растопить глубоко въевшуюся гомофобию. А текила, как известно, развязывает языки и подавляет самоконтроль гораздо лучше пентотала*. 

Джек был подозрительно горд своей самодельной сальсой.

— Печет, когда ее ешь и когда срешь. Я называю ее Дьявольской жопой. Попробуй со свиными шкварками, — сказал Джек, а потом ухмыльнулся: — Или ты боишься, цыпленочек? — Он начал хлопать руками, изображая курицу.

— Кукареку, долбоеб, — ответил Брок, а потом взял кусок мяса, щедро намазал его соусом и отправил в рот. Пока он жевал, Джек смотрел на него с самодовольным видом, явно чего-то ожидая. Сальса показалась ему вкусной и в меру соленой, но через несколько секунд рот как будто опалило огнем, и Брок рванул к раковине. Он все выплюнул и направил струю воды прямо в рот. Ничего не помогало.

— Меняемся, с тебя дрочка, — сказал Джек и показал ему стакан холодного молока.

Брок кивнул и ринулся за стаканом, который обещал избавление от мук. В этот момент он бы согласился на что угодно, даже променять на него родную бабушку. Он прополоскал рот и горло, а потом допил остатки.

— Что это было? — спросил он. Ему все еще казалось, что из ушей валит дым.

Джек уселся на диван и расстегнул ширинку. Он вытащил свой длинный толстый член и поманил к себе Брока.

— Секретный рецепт. А теперь иди сюда и выполни свою часть сделки, педик.

Брок вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он сузил глаза и наступил на педаль мусорного бачка. Увидел там остатки хабанеро и других острых перцев. Бросив взгляд на Джека и убедившись, что тот не смотрит в его сторону, Брок сунул руку в мусорку и растер между пальцами кусочек перца. Затем шумно сплюнул и опустил крышку мусорного бачка.

— Педик? — Брок скользнул к Джеку. — Оригинально. — Он оставил слюнявый поцелуй на стыке шеи и плеча и хмыкнул, когда Джек застонал. Брок обхватил толстый член Джека пальцами, измазанными перцем, оттянул крайнюю плоть и наклонился, чтобы облизать головку, но Джек его остановил.

— Не нужно мне тут этого. Обойдусь без перченого хуя.

Брок невинно поморгал и начал медленно и вдумчиво дрочить. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Джек ерзает под его прикосновениями. Понравилось еще больше, когда начало печь по-настоящему, и Джек вскочил с дивана и рванул в сторону ванной со всей возможной скоростью, которую позволили ему спущенные до щиколоток штаны. Брок поднялся и направился к холодильнику. Сдавленные ругательства, доносившиеся из ванной, звучали для него как музыка.

Джек сидел в ванне, полностью одетый, и судорожно намыливал и обливал водой свой член.

— Если ты кому-то об этом расскажешь, я тебя убью.

Брок стоял, привалившись к косяку, и ухмылялся во весь рот. 

— Молочка не хочешь? — спросил он и отпил из пачки.

Джек показал ему средний палец.

Позже тем же вечером Броку было не до смеха, когда он пошел отлить и схватился за член руками, которые так и не помыл.

Зато Джек хохотал до упаду.

***

Во второй раз Джек упал с кровати, когда спускал на лицо Броку.

Джек вывихнул плечо, и ему пришлось вправлять его об дверной косяк.

А Броку сперма попала в глаз. Он заорал как девчонка и сунул лицо под кран в ванной. Конча была хуже, чем шампунь, и ее с трудом удалось вымыть из глаза. На следующий день он пришел на работу с роскошным «ячменем».

Он отказался говорить об этом, Джек тоже держал морду кирпичом, так что по СТРАЙКу поползли слухи.

***

В третий раз Брок уставился на кровавые разводы на новеньких простынях. В груди поднялась паника.

— Что за хуйня? Ты меня что, порвал? — Брок скатился к кровати и рванул к зеркалу на двери гардероба. Он развел половинки и попытался рассмотреть свою дырку. Потом просунул внутрь пару пальцев. Из дырки потекла тонкая струйка бледно-розовой спермы. Там была кровь, но боли не было. Ну, в смысле настоящей серьезной боли. А задница была вымазана кровью.

Роллинз сел и рассмотрел свой член.

— Так, Шерлок, эта загадка разгадана. — Он надавил пальцем, и на крохотном надрыве крайней плоти выступила капелька крови. — В следующий раз, когда я тебе скажу «купи смазки», купи ее, — проворчал Джек. — Скупой тугозадый обсос.

Кровь с простыней отстирать так и не удалось, но Брок решил, что черта с два он пойдёт покупать новые. Это были отличные целые простыни, и похуй на Джека, который закатывал глаза каждый раз, как их видел.

***

В четвертый раз Джек ебал Брока, прислонив к стене в душе. Джек прихватил зубами шрам на плече Брока, и тот застонал так, что его голос отразился от мокрых стен.

— Тебе нравится? Нравится, когда тебя крепко ебут? — спросил Джек, не надеясь на ответ, просто озвучивая свои мысли.

А потом произошло несколько случайностей. Джек уперся ногой в бок ванны, чтобы въебать посильнее, и в тот же момент Брок раскрыл рот и захлебнулся горячей водой. Брок задергался и начал отплевываться, Джек вытащил из него член, поскользнулся и ухватился за тот единственный предмет, который попался ему под руку. Шторка сорвалась с колечек и накрыла их обоих, барахтающихся в ванне.

Перекладина, на которой висела шторка, выскочила из пазов и ударила Джеку прямо в лицо.

— БЛЯДЬ! — заорал Джек. Хруст, с которым сломался его нос, прозвучал ужасно громко, кровь залила ему грудь и медленно уходила с водой в сток.

Брок сделал единственно возможную в данной ситуации вещь. Он выключил воду и сказал немного застенчиво:

— Ну, главное, что не член.

Джек въебал ему с размаху между глаз.

На следующий день, когда в СТРАЙКе увидели сломанный нос Джека и подбитый глаз Брока, они поспорили на то, когда эти двое наконец признаются, что трахаются.

***

Вся команда располагалась в дешевом мотеле в жопе мира ради тренировки на наблюдение, захват и сопровождение. Комнат на всех не хватало, так что им пришлось селиться по двое. Никто и глазом не моргнул, когда Роллинз и Рамлоу поселились вдвоем. Сегодня кто-то точно сорвет куш. Мерфи был уверен, что сегодня выиграет он.

— Это место просто вопит: а давайте вы потрахаетесь от скуки! А еще тут плохо ловит телевизор.

Мерсер пнул его по щиколотке.

Комната была унылой и ничем не примечательной, если не считать здоровенного распятия, которое висело в изголовье двуспальной кровати. Джек и Брок остановились и стали рассматривать его гротескные детали. Джек рефлекторно перекрестился, а Брок только ухмыльнулся, показав острые зубы.

— Ты что, боишься, что несчастный Иисус увидит твой член? Я уверен, он на своем веку перевидал немало членов. Вокруг него одни мужики терлись. Как ты думаешь, апостолы дрочили, усевшись в кружок? — спросил Брок, снимая ботинки.

Джек покачал головой и перекрестился еще раз. 

— Ну ты и козел.

Он сел на край кровати, снял ботинки и расстегнул сумку.

Брок подошел к нему и толкнул плечом. 

— Тебе нравится. — Он толкнул Джека сильнее. — Ты любишь быть во мне по самые яйца. 

Он потерся об Джека стояком и уселся к нему на колени. Джек откинулся и смотрел, как Брок стягивает с себя футболку.

— Это шоу для меня или для Иисуса? — Джек провел пальцами по отлично проработанной груди Брока и покатал горошину соска между пальцев.

— Всегда хотел устроить тройничок, — ответил Брок и поежился. — Как ты думаешь, сын божий любит парней?

Джек снова дернул его за сосок.

— Я не люблю делиться.

— Ммм... жадный.

Брок встал на ноги и разделся, бросив на пол брюки и трусы. Потом заполз на кровать и оперся спиной на подголовник. 

— Раздевайся, а то я достанусь Иисусу.

Джек быстро разделся и набросился на Брока. Спинка кровати стукнулась об стену. 

— Ему придется ждать своей очереди. — Джек поставил ему засос на груди, прихватив кожу зубами. — Ты мой, только мой.

Он подтянул к себе Брока за бедра и раздвинул ему ноги, а потом уткнулся лицом прямо туда, разлизывая и целуя чувствительную дырку, пока Брок не взмолился.

— Прошу тебя, Джек, ну давай же. Я тебя хочуууу... — простонал он и подергал задницей.

— Я не хочу снова порвать себе шкурку. Подожди, пока я не возьму смазку, ты, жадная до членов сучка, — сказал Джек, перелез через него и начал рыться в сумке. — Всегда будь готов — вот мой девиз.

Он смазал член парой быстрых движений и вернулся к своему любовнику. Да, любовнику. Это слово вроде как подходило. Не то чтобы у них было серьезно. По крайней мере, не настолько серьезно, как того хотелось Джеку. Бойфренды — это значило бы отношения, а товарищи по ебле — звучало слишком грубо.

— Ладно, бойскаут, пихай свой член в меня прямо сейчас! — нетерпеливо скомандовал Брок. Грубость была как раз в его стиле. Джек пропихнул свой член в узкую, тугую дырку, и Брок содрогнулся. 

— Сильнее! Сильнее! СИЛЬНЕЕ! — завопил Брок, и Джек начал ебать его изо всех сил. Спинка кровати гулко билась об стену. Джек обхватил ладонью член Брока, наподдал ему бедрами и с ужасом увидел, как распятие сорвалось со стены и упало Броку прямо на голову.

Брок потерял сознание, а из раны на голове обильно потекла кровь. Джек схватил полотенце и прижал к ране. Потом он кинулся к своему телефону и набрал службу спасения. Когда кровотечение замедлилось, Джек надел штаны сам и натянул трусы на Брока. Он открыл дверь пожарным, которые как обычно были горячи как модели. Все остальные бойцы СТРАЙКа столпились в коридоре и своими ушами слышали объяснение: «В общем, мы трахались, и со стены упал Иисус прямо ему на голову. Да, он мой бойфренд».

— Давай, плати, — заявил Мерфи и ткнул Мерсера локтем в бок. Они смотрели, как парамедики переносят Брока в скорую, а Джек идет за ними. Мерфи довольно улыбался, глядя на толстую пачку купюр у себя в руках.

***

Брок с трудом открыл глаза. В комнате было слишком много шариков, и один из них постоянно бился о голову Джека, который сидел рядом с кроватью Брока. На всех была нарисована радуга и надписи варьировались от «Выздоравливай!» до «Поздравляю!».

— Это что за хуйня?

Джек погладил большим пальцем руку Брока.

— Это Мерфи выиграл пари.

— Чертов Мерфи. И что, все знают? — спросил Брок, облизав губы.

Джек кивнул.

— Я назвал тебя бойфрендом. Про нас сейчас, наверное, говорит весь город. Иисус покарал мерзких содомитов.

— Видишь, что случается, когда Иисусу предлагают бэушный товар? — сказал Брок, закрывая глаза. — Чертов Иисус.

Джек улыбнулся и перекрестился, а Брок добавил, засыпая:

— У меня никогда не было бойфренда. Мне нравится.

Джек выпрямился и достал телефон. Он изменил статус в соцсетях с «все сложно» на «в отношениях». А потом решил, что, наверное, сходит на мессу или, может, даже на причастие впервые за десять лет.

Иногда просто невозможно игнорировать знаки, которые тебе подает вселенная.

**Author's Note:**

> *сыворотка правды


End file.
